


Suddenly

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [12]
Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 4: The Long Surprise for Game of Cards Phase 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Title:** Suddenly

**Fandom:** Bewitched

**Pairings:** past Samantha/Darrin

**Warnings:** Character death, mentions of past abuse

**Word Count:** 1507

**Event and theme used:** 4\. Someone close to the character dies suddenly./ 2. Courage, 7. Loss,

 

It was a Tuesday. Of all days of the week, why did it have to happen on a Tuesday?

Samantha sat in her cottage just staring at the phone in her hand. She was in shock. The only thought in her mind was how was going to tell her children that their father was dead.

That was how Endora found her when she popped in to invite her daughter to lunch in China, still sitting and staring at the phone.

“What is it? Has something happened?” Endora sat down on the sofa next to her daughter. She was starting to get worried. “You're as pale as a ghost. Are the children all right?”

“I just got a call from Darrin’s new girlfriend.” Samantha took a breath before continuing. She put the phone on the coffee table. “She called to tell me that Darrin was dead. He had a heart attack in his office. I need to tell Tabitha and Adam but I can’t seem to do it.”

Endora snatched the phone off the table before Samantha could pick it back up. “I think that can wait until you compose yourself. I can't believe he can still upset you after all this time. You have been divorced for ages.”

“He's the father of my children. His death will upset them and I don't like it when they're upset.” Samantha held out her hand for the phone. “Please,Mother, give me the phone. I need to be the one to call them. They should hear it from me.”

“You should let that girlfriend of his tell them. You're rid of him now.” Endora wrinkled up her nose. “He won't come crawling over here, drunk as a sailor, begging you to take him back again. You are free of him for good.”

“That’s harsh even for you. He only did that a few times.” Samantha shook her head and shrugged. “He hadn't even spoken to me since he started seeing this new woman. I think he was actually happy.”

“She must have been a doormat. That's the only way he would ever be happy.” Endora looked at her daughter's shocked face. “What? You know that’s true. He wanted someone he could control. I'm glad you came to your senses when you did and divorced him.”

“I had to for the children.” Samantha waved her hand and a cup of tea appeared on the table. She picked it up and took a sip. “Adam will be more upset than his sister. He still had contact with Darrin. I don't think Tabitha has spoken to him in a while.”

“That's because he bullied her every chance he got.” Endora looked at the phone in her hand. “My granddaughter is too smart to put up with that. I only wish her brother had her good sense.”

“Mother, Adam was never on the receiving end of Darrin’s temper. He knew how to hide his witchcraft from his father. Tabitha used her powers right in front of him.” Samantha looked at her mother and smiled slightly. “She's a lot like you.”

“I know.” Endora smiled with pride. “That's why I should be the one to call.”

“I’m their mother. I’ll do it.” Samantha held out her hand for the phone again. “Please.”

Endora sighed and handed her the phone. “I’m staying here while you do it.”

“Thank you.” Samantha hit the contact info for Adam first. Adam, it's Mom. I have to tell you something….. Your father had s heart attack this morning in his office….. No, he's not alright. He died…..Yes, I'm sure. His girlfriend called me right after it happened. Adam, come home. Grandmama is here…… I’ll be waiting.”

“What did he say?” Endora asked. “Is he coming?”

“He is going to talk to the girlfriend then he will come here. I think he just wants to know what happened.”

“He was probably yelling at someone when he died. He really loved to yell.” Endora rolled her eyes. “It was his favorite activity.”

“Mother! Hes dead.” Samantha wasn't surprised. Her mother and Darrin never got along.

“He did and you know it.” Endora shook her finger at her daughter. “He yelled at you enough.”

“Just don't say things like that when Adam and Tabitha get here.” Samantha sighed.

“Witch’s honor.” Endora touched her face. “Now call your daughter.”

Samantha nodded and hit the contact on the phone. She waited for Tabitha to pick up. The call went to voicemail “Tabitha? It’s Mom. I need you to come home when you get this. I need to talk to you. It's important.”

“Voicemail?” Endora tilted her head. “She must be busy doing something with that boyfriend of hers.”

Samantha raised an eyebrow at her mother.

“What? She’s young and they are in love. Stop being such a prude.”

Adam appeared and sat down in the chair. “He was yelling at one of the interns and just collapsed. Missy was there because they were going to lunch. I can't believe he's gone.”

Endora nudged Samantha and mouth the word ‘yelling’.

Samantha glared at her. She turned to Adam. “I'm sorry darling. I know you were close with your father.”

Adam looked around. “Where's Tabs? Have you called her?”

“I got her voicemail. I told her to come home as soon as she gets the message.” Samantha glanced at Endora.

“It's the middle of the day. She must be busy or she forgot to charge her phone again.” Adam looked at his hands in his lap. “She always forgets. Dad said he had been trying to get in touch with her last time I talked to him. She never called him back.”

Suddenly, Tabitha appeared and frowned. “What’s going on? Why did you want me to come home?”

“Dad’s dead.” Adam said before Samantha could say anything.

“Oh.” Tabitha sat down on the arm of Adams chair. “How?”

Adam reached up and took his sister's hand. “He had a heart attack.”

“Oh.” Tabitha pulled her hand away from Adam. She stood up and walked over to the window. “I guess I should go to the funeral. Mom, are you going?”

“Yes. I will be there for you and Adam.” Samantha sighed. “I'm not sure how I feel about your father being dead. I’m sure when the shock wears off I’ll feel something. I suppose it’s normal to feel something. He was my husband.”

“Why should you feel anything?” Tabitha turned around. “He was a miserable man that made you feel ashamed of who you are. He tried to make me ashamed to be a witch too. I won't miss him.”

“Tabitha! He was your father!” Samantha stood up. “I wasn't on good terms with him but I can at least show him some respect now that he's gone.”

“Then you do it for both of us.” Tabitha shook her head and put her hands on her mother’s shoulders. “He didn't have respect for you. You’re finally free. Be happy. I won’t think less of you if you do.”

Samantha bit her lip and started to cry. Tabitha put her arms around her and looked over at Adam expectantly.

Adam took the hint and came over and hugged them both. “Sorry Mom. Sometimes I forget what he put you through. Both of you.”

“I loved him once. It wasn't all bad. I have some good memories and I have the two of you.” Samantha pulled away. “That was the best part of my life with your father. I don't want to dwell on the bad parts. There were far too many of them.”

Endora had been strangely silent. She had been thinking about all the arguments and all the treats she and Darrin had exchanged the years. She looked at her family and knew they would finally be at peace with him gone.

“I think that I should call Missy and help her with the arrangements. I was closest to him.” Adam wiped a tear from Samantha’s face. “Tabs can stay here and keep you company. You can have tea and talk.”

“Thank you, darling.” Samantha hugged her son. “He would like that. I know this is hard for you.”

“You're the boy that made you his favorite. I’m glad you had that even though I didn’t.” Tabitha kissed her brother on the cheek. “Go. Mom and I are going to be fine. Besides, Grandmama is here. Grandmama? What is it?”

“I was just thinking of all the times I threatened to turn him into something.” Endora grinned.

“Sometimes you did.” Samantha sighed.

“So did you.” Endora pointed at her daughter. “Those are my fondest memories of your father. I did think Clara beat us both because she turned him into a chimp.”

“On that note, I will leave. I’ll be back later.” Adam sighed and waved before he disappeared.

“It bothers him when we talk about Dad that way. He doesn't like to think about that part of our life.” Tabitha hugged her mother again. “But it's over. He’s gone.”

Samantha hugged her daughter back. “Yes, he is.”


End file.
